Never Forgetting
by austlly394
Summary: When you meet your hero for the first time, everything changes. You can't look at that person the same way again. Because you have met them. You know who they really are inside and out. Follow a 15 year old girl named, Lauren, who is going to meet her hero, Austin Moon. She will never forget this meeting. Let's just say, it was the best 10 seconds of her life. One-shot. Rated T.


**Author's note: today is a very special day. It is March 17, 2015. Sure, it's St, Patrick's Day. But 2 years ago, "Partners and Parachutes" aired. That episode changed my life. It's my favorite episode to this day. Even after, "Relationships and Red Carpets". I saw this episode a few days before it aired. It think it was a Tuesday. I was so happy. As you know, I hate Kira's ugly stupid face. And "I Think About You" will always be my favorite song. I will always remember my reaction. It was a mix of dying, happiness, and "did that just happen?" I was so happy. It's the best episode ever. To this day, I still yell the same things. I still hate Kira. And I still have my "Megan Moments". I will always love this episode. I will always love the same moments. I will always love Auslly. **

**This was more than just an Auslly Arc episode. It's my life. My life _truly _started because of this episode. I will never forgot the day I saw it. It is just so special to me. "I Think About You" will forever be my Auslly song. It's just so sweet. The way Austin loves Ally. And the way Ally loves Austin. They way they love each other. It's just so perfect. **

**This one-shot is not revolving around P&amp;P or ITAY or really Auslly at all. Shocking, I know. Something happened to me this Saturday. Something that I'm never EVER forgetting. Here's what had happened. I met Shane Dawson. He is a YouTuber and my hero. I love him so much. He is amazing and so sweet. Shane Dawson released a book on March 10, 2015 and he was having a book tour. My mom said she would take me to the signing in New Jersey. It was the best day of my life. **

**This one-shot is basically going to be my experience meeting Shane Dawson. This is going to be told though the eyes of a 15 year old girl named, Lauren. I am Lauren. And Shane Dawson is Austin Moon. Shane's book is called "I Hate Myselfie"**

**Here's my newest one-shot, "Never Forgetting" I don't own A&amp;A.**

Lauren's POV

"Lauren, today's the day." Mom said at 7 AM on a Saturday morning.

Normally, I would wake up at 11 or 12 and not 7. Today is a special day. Today I am meeting my hero, Austin Moon. He is a singer. Not just a singer, but a lifesaver. Not to me but, to his other fans. The fans that went to him when no one else would. Austin wrote a book. It's called, "A Gazillion and Once Chance". It came out on March 10, 2015. 4 days ago. When Austin tweeted that he was going on a book tour, I was so happy. Since, he lives in LA, I knew that this would be my only chance of meeting him. The book tour is very small, only stopping in 5 cities. New York City, NY. Katy, TX. Chicago, IL. Los Angeles, CA, And Paramus, NJ. I live in Hartford, Connecticut **(I don't live in Hartford but I do live in CT) **and am going to the one in NJ. My mom said she would take me and I'm so excited.

On Facebook, you could RSVP on Austin's page. According to that, about 600 people are going. My mom said that she wants to get there early, which is why I'm up at 7. It's all worth it. Paramus is about 2 hours away. If I don't get to meet Austin, I think I'll cry. Did I mention that the books are pre-signed? I don't care. My 10 seconds is all I need. I don't care if I only have 10 seconds with him, I've been waiting 14 months to meet him. That's how long I have been a fan of Austin. Since January of 2014.

I reach for my phone and start to vlog **(video blog) **for my 2 best Internet friends, Avalon and Skylar, "Hey guys, it is 7:14 and today's the day. I cannot believe that it's finally happening. I'll catch up with you guys later. Probably in the car. Probably crying."

I end the quick clip there. I'll vlog later. I go to my chair. I always pick out my clothes the night before. I had picked out a red shirt, black leggings, and brown Uggs. I decided to keep my hair down. I go into my kitchen and make some strawberries and cream oatmeal. I know. I don't want cereal and I'm too lazy for waffles. The toaster ones. Both of my parents are already up. My brother, Ross **(I have a brother named Ryan)**, has been sick for a few days. It's a shame because we have his family birthday party tomorrow. We'll probably just move it. He's a mess anyway.

"Are you excited, Lauren?" Mom said.

"Very. I can't believe it's finally here." I say.

I get my oatmeal from the microwave and go to the living room. I turn on the TV. I decide to watch iCassie **(iCarly)**. I know it's lame but, nothing else is on. And it's a good episode anyway. Me and Ross watch it all the time. One time a girl at my church, Michaela, when to Miranda Cosgrove's concert in like 2011, I was jealous.

I finish my oatmeal and go into my room. It's about 7:25. I grab my pillow and blanket. I don't know how long I'll be there and I love having them for long car rides. I get my signed DVD. Oh, Austin released a documentary about himself. Like Katy Perry's "Part of Me". It's called, "My Universe". Because his last name is Moon and we're learning about his life. His universe. Skylar told me that if you called the Barnes and Nobel's in Santa Monica, you could get a signed copy shipped to you. My mom called and it was delivered on 9. Skylar also got her's on the 9. We talked for 2 hours that day. It was so much fun. I get my camera, the letter that I wrote Austin, and colored pencils. To decorate the envelope.

"UNLOCK THE CAR, MOM!" I yell to my mother from outside. It's raining and she ALWAYS has the car locked. Even if she knows that it's going to be used within the next 10 seconds. She unlocks it. I said goodbye to my dad before going outside. Today is finally happening. I get situated. I'm sitting in the back so I can sit with my back against the door with my feet up. It's more comfortable that way. My mom starts the car. I find the DVD player and start up my movie. I haven't watched it yet. Austin's movie came out on September 23, 2014. A day before my 15 birthday. Best birthday present ever. I bought it on iTunes and have watched it 5 times. I don't want to watch it 50 million times because then, I'll get tired of it. It's happened before. And I don't want it to happen with this movie. It means so much to me. And there's no way I can live without it.

"What's our arrival time?" I ask my mom. She has turned on Lexi. Yes, she named her GPS, Lexi.

"9:28." She said.

"2 hours until I'm there. Waiting. Waiting to meet my hero." I get my blanket and start the movie. It so awesome what Austin has become. And his girlfriend, Ally, has been with him through all of it.

It's been about an hour. "Mom, I think I'm going to be sick." And boom, I vomit into the bag that was holding my DVD. Don't worry, I took it out. I keep it in a Ziploc bag for when I go to school. You think I'm going to leave it at home for 6 hours? Hell no.

"Lauren." Mom said.

"It's just out of excitement. And it is hot in here." I am wearing my North Face, but that shouldn't have affected anything.

"Give it to me." I give my mom the Ziploc bag filled of oatmeal vomit. It's pink and beige. Whatever. I get back to my movie and decorating the envelope. I've decided to draw the movie poster on one side and his 3 greatest singles on the other. It's actually turning out not terrible. I think I can draw but in reality, I can't draw for the life of pie. **(I actually say this in real life. And I have NO IDEA where it came from. And not from that movie with the tiger)**. In the letter, I wrote about my story. And how amazing he is. I'm also going to write a shorter one to Ally. Yes, my Twitter and Instagram are in there. **(Twitter is lindsey3833 and Instagram is rausllygmwr5, formally auslly_obsessing)**.

About an hour later and we are at the Barnes and Nobel's in Paramus New Jersey. It's finally happening. I am meeting Austin Monica Moon. I get out my phone to vlog, "Guys, I'm here." I turn the camera to the store. It's REALLY big. "LOOK AT IT!" Back to my face, "I cannot wait." I stick my letter in my coat pocket. I am ready.

Me and my mom find the end of the line. It's not poring but not drizzling. There's a little roof-type thing that you can stand under to avoid to the rain. It's attached to the building. I go on my phone and find Austin's movie. I fast forward to where I was in the car. There's about 40 minutes left.

"Lauren, I'm going to find the bathroom. Stay here." Mom leaves the umbrella here.

"Have fun." I say. I close up the umbrella and lean it against the window. The line moves forward a little. Okay, actually a lot. This is going to take shorter than I thought.

About 10 minutes later, my mom returns. I moved a lot in the line. This is going to be the best. I can't believe this is happening. Finally meeting Austin.

About 10 minutes have past. The lady at the door lets me and my mom into the store. We go to another line. 5 cash registers are open for the books. At each register are about 5000 SIGNED books. Okay, probably 500.

"Go to the last one." A man says. He points to the second to last cash register. Me and my mom walk to it.

"How many?" The cashier said.

"1." Mom said.

"17.12." The cashier said. My mom hands him a 20. I see the book. It's so precious. She gets change back, "You will be in the blue group." Let me explain. In order to meet Austin, have a wristband. I learn that the blue group is going in first to meet him. Let me explain the rules. Number 1, you have to purchase a book at the store on the day of the even in order to meet Austin. You will receive a wristband upon purchase. Only wristband fans will be allowed in line. Number 2, all books will be pre-signed by Austin. No addition personalization is possible. Number 3, every fan will have a professional photograph taken. No personal photographs with cell phones or digital cameras are allowed. Number 4, due to time limitations, no additional merchandise can be signed. Number 5, all those in line MUST have a wristband. To avoid disappointment, we must stress that there will no opportunity to meet Austin for non-wristband fans. Number 6, purchases of Austin's book from other retailer will not be allowed in the store on the day of the event. As you can see, they are all stupid rules. Whatever, I'll do anything to meet my hero. My hero. **(These are the actual rules for the meet and greet) **

"Mom, I'm hungry." I say.

"Let's go to Starbucks." Mom said. Being from Connecticut, I keep forgetting that Starbucks exists. Oh and having a Dunkin Donuts addicted grandmother helps too. We get in line.

"Are you going to get the A One in One Chance smoothie?" Mom said.

"What?" I am very confused.

"Austin's smoothie." She points to a sign. It's a special smoothie made especially for Austin. **(Shane's was called I Like Myselfie)**

"Yeah, I'll have it." I get back to my book.

"Lauren, are you sure you want to be reading that?" Mom said.

"Why wouldn't I?" I say.

"Because, it's signed." Mom said.

"So? I've been waiting FOREVER to read this. And Skylar has been bugging me to read it for like ever." I say. Skylar got the audiobook and the iTunes copy. Just not the physical one.

"Okay. Whatever." Mom said.

"What would you like?" The lady who is taking my order asks.

"My daughter will have the One and One Chance smoothie. And I'll have a grande skinny vanilla latte." Mom said.

"Name?" The lady said.

"Alex." Mom said. **(My mom's name is Amy)**

"Mom, why didn't you say my name?" I say.

"Because when a person asks you what's you name you give you name." Mom said.

"But. Fine, whatever." I say. We wait for our drinks.

"Alex." Another one says. We get our drinks and go to the escalator. This Barnes and Nobel's had 2 floors. Books on the bottom. Music/movies on the top. There's plenty of space for hundreds of teenage girls to find a pot to sit. I read my book and sip my smoothie.

About an hour has passed. I am reading my book and texting with Skylar.

Skylar: "This is the best thing I've seen all day." It's an Instagram picture of a girl with her spilled smoothie. **(Real text conversation) **

Me: "Is the at the NJ one?"

Skylar: "Yeah."

Me: "I can find her."

And I didn't. I was too busy reading about Austin's first kiss with Ally. I was dying because I ship Auslly pretty hard. I have a whole Instagram fan page dedicated to them. It has just lover 600 followers.

"I'm going to get a book, Lauren." Mom said.

"Have fun." I say. She leaves to get a book.

I go on Instagram. And read my book. And text with Avalon and Skylar. About 10 minutes later my mom returns.

"There are so many people down there." She said.

"I can tell." I go back to my book and music. This is the life. Reading about my hero while listening to his girlfriend's music. Ally has such an amazing voice. Like an angle.

A few hours have pasted. It's now about 12:45. All of a sudden, I hear something over the intercom. About a hundred teenage girls start to crowd the area where the meeting is. I quickly run up. My book in one hand. My letter in one pocket. And my mom's portable charger in the other. I yell for mom. I ask for her glasses. I can pretty much wear her glasses and see if I had mine on. However, it's not vice versa. I wish I brought mine. Oh well.

At around 1:30, the blue group was called. I push my way through the crowd. I raise the arm with the wristband to show that I'm a blue. Before this, I was standing next to these really nice girls. I only know one of their names, it's Jess. I'm assuming short for Jessica. The other girl kept asking me if her makeup looked okay. She didn't need any. She was really pretty. They were orange, which was after blue. I said it was perfect. She said thanks. I didn't bother with makeup. It's Austin. I wanted him to see my face.

I walk into this room. There are about 10 rows of chairs. Each row had about 25 chairs. I ended up in the 7 row. I didn't care. As long as I was going to meet Austin. My hero.

At about 2, a guy, I'm assuming the manager, started stating the rules. Some girls raise their hands.

"Yes?" He said.

"Can we bring him letters?" A girl said.

"Yes. Just not big packages."

"What about M&amp;Ms?" M&amp;Ms are Austin's favorite candy. And he made this clear. **(Shane's favorite is Peeps) **

"Yes."

He talks for some more. About 2 minutes later, Austin sticks his head outside the backdrop. He gives a real smile. Not one for a concert but, a real smile. We all scream. I only got to see about a millisecond of his face. My first time. I died. In the front right corner, there is a backdrop where Austin was. You couldn't see him but, you knew he was there.

About 30 minutes later, the 6 row goes up. I feel like I'm going to vomit. I am so close to meeting Austin. It passes. Thank god.

My row. I was about the 6 to last person in my row so I had time. I want to remember this forever. We weren't allowed to have a phone in sight. In sight. I think of the perfect way. I'll hide my phone in my pocket. When I'm the next person to meet him, I'll hit the record button. I won't be able to see anything but I'll be able to hear it. And that's all that mattered.

"If I pass out, tell him that I love him." I say to the girl behind me.

"Okay." She said. She giggles a little. I start to tear up the minute I see Austin.

There's about 2 people in front of me. I hit the record button, keeping my pocket unzipped.

"Is that for him?" The security guard said, referring to my letter.

"Yeah." I give him my letter. I'm about to go up to Austin and then I realize that I'm still wearing my mom's glasses, "Oh those are my mom's. Crap." I say out loud. I put them on the table where we could put stuff, if we didn't want them in the picture.

I walk up to Austin breathing heavily and crying a little, "I love you so much." I say to him give him a big hug.

He hugs me back, chuckles, and says, "I love you too."

I keep breathing heavily, still hugging him, "Oh my god."

"Look right here." I photographer says. I look up and smile. Still hugging Austin.

"I love you so much." I say. He just chuckles, "I love you. Ahh, I love you." I squeeze Austin a little and leave. I know that there are more fans that want to meet him. I never stopped hugging Austin.

I leave out a door that was behind the backdrop, "Wristband." And employee said.

"Oh, yeah." I reach out my arm. He cuts the blue wristband. I walk to the escalator in full tears. I see so many girls. At least 300 in bottom floor.

A girl stops me and asks, "Are you okay?" She can see that I'm crying.

"No." I manage to get out.

"She's not okay." The girl said. I'm assuming that's a good thing.

I walk over to my mom. I burry myself in her and stop if full on cry.

This was the best day of my life. I met Austin Monica Moon. Sure, it was only for 10 seconds but, it was worth it. I'll never forget hearing his voice. Obviously. Every time I hug a pillow, I can still feel him. He was just so sweet to me. And I think he could tell this way my first time meeting him. He was just so sweet and. And I can't think of any other words to deicide those 10 seconds more perfectly. He was just so kind and loving and sweet. I cried for the next hour of the car ride. Everything went perfectly. I couldn't ask for a better 10 seconds with Austin Monica Moon. My hero. The one who saved me from nothing. Austin Moon.

**That is pretty much what happened to me on March 14, 2015. Everything that was written is 100% true. What Shane Dawson said to me. The secret recoding. The crying for an hour after. I honestly wouldn't change a thing. Those 10 seconds, he was just so sweet. If you want to see my picture with him, the Instagram is shisa_shipper_2011. He was just so sweet and I can't think of anything other word to describe it. Oh, sorry Darcey. I would have if you asked. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED! Review it up.**


End file.
